I will love you, 'til forever
by daystar22
Summary: First Fic for me XP. Daine and Numair's wedding, short fluff. Please Review!


**A/N: This is a song fic, to the song This I swear by Nick Lachey, they are HIS lyrics not mine…(pfft as if I could write lyrics as great as these…) I Don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Tamora Peirce. Please Read and Enjoy :P**

The wedding was to be set to be on the first day of spring, when the buds of the trees were just blossoming, and all the animals were just awakening from there winter sleep. All of they're friends and family had been invited. The day was lovely and warm. The cloudless sky was full of birds that were twittering with excitement.

You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me

"_You sure you want to do this Daine?" whispered Numair cautiously out of the corner of his mouth, "It's not too late to change your mind."_

"_Why would I change my mind Numair?" asked Daine. A quizzical smile crept on to her face. " I love you, I would marry no other man in the world."_

"_Just making sure. " replied Numair with a smile as he took her hand while the preist began to recite vows._

_Daine wore a pale blue gown that accented her blue grey eyes and soft smoky curls. She held a bouquet of soft pink roses wrapped in a matching blue ribbon to her gown. Daine mouthed " I love you" as a single tear of joy rolled down her cheek._

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

_Numair nervously ran his hand through his hair as the preist completed the vows. He slid the gold band incrusted with little diamonds onto Daine's delicate fingers and clasped her hands in his. He slowly drew her into his hold and gently grazed her lips with his, he paused and pressed them against hers. _

_Daine sighed inwardly as her knees buckled and the crowd erupted with cheers. All of their close friends had been invited, as well as a variety of animals, including Cloud, the wolves, Tkaa, and Kit, as well as many of the local animals._

"_I love you Magelet" whispered Numair so only Daine could hear._

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

Daine took a step away from Numair, tears glistened on her face. With a little bit of difficulty due to the fact Numair had his arm around her, she threw her roses into the crowd. They made their way down the isle and into the horse drawn carriage for a cruise around before the reception banquet Jon and Thayet had organized for them.

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in   
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

_(later at the reception)_

_As Daine and Numair rocked back and forth to the slow music Numair bent down and grazed Daine's ea with his lip before whispering. "I don't know how I got by without you maglet." _

_Daine looked up into Numair's deep eyes and smiled. _

_"I Love you too" as she rested her head on his shoulder._

So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

_Numair gracefully let Daine down onto his bed. She sighed in her sleep. She had fallen asleep on Numairs shoulder at the banquet. Numair stood where he was for a moment admiring her feautures. _

"_Mithros I love you" he whispered as he pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed beside her. He slipped his arm around her waist and let himself drift into a deep sleep._

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

_Daine woke early the next morning, she yawn and smiled as the last days events came back to her. She quietly slipped out of Numairs hold and got out of bed. _

"_Don't leave" groaned Numair. _

"_Just go back to sleep" Daine quietly replied as she leaned over and gently kissed his lips._

"_Wait," He groaned, "I'm coming too." Numair rolled out of bed and followed his new wife out onto the balcony. Together they watched the sun rise in the west. Numair slipped his arm around Daine's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I love you so much my love."_

"_I'd die for you Numair," she whispered._

"_As would I," he replied quietly, He pulled her into a close embrace and gently kissed her nose, then both her cheeks then finally her lips._

"_I will love you, 'til forever…" she whispered as the sun rose above the hills and shone directly at them casting long shadows on the palace walls._

**A/N: Please Review! I want to know how I did!**

**thanks **


End file.
